Heretofore, broadcasting systems have adopted a method in which information, such as title, shooting time and date, cameraman, and shooting scene (hereinafter, referred to as attendant information), are added to news materials to identify and manage video shots or segments when a video signal of the news materials is transmitted from the shooting scene to a broadcasting station to make editing of news television programs easier.
More specifically, in a broadcasting system such as shown in FIG. 1, a video signal, obtained by shooting a video segment at a shooting scene using a shooting unit 2 containing a television camera, etc., is transmitted from an outside broadcast van 3 to a broadcasting station STN via a transmission line 4 using a satellite circuit or a ground circuit.
A receiving unit 5 of the broadcasting station STN stores the transmitted video signal for each item of news material in a recording medium in a large-capacity video signal storing unit 6 such as, for example, a cassette changer. The video signal of each item of news material stored in the video signal storing unit 6 is selectively picked up in accordance with an editing operators' commands from a plurality of editing units 7A to 7N and edited for news television programs to be aired.
Here, the editing operators of the respective editing units 7A to 7N refer to the attendant information using keyword information representing the contents of the news materials during editing.
Also, in the case where the video signal of the news materials is recorded in a recording medium 8 which is a video tape or the like and delivered directly to the broadcasting station, the recording medium 8 containing the video signal made in the shooting unit 2 is stored in the video signal storing unit 6 as is.
The attendant information is added to the video signal for each item of news material and transmitted to the broadcasting station STN as described above, so that the editing operators can edit at the broadcasting station while confirming "when the video is shot", "where the video is shot", "who shot the video", and/or "what is the video", by using the attendant information as keyword information.
In the aforesaid structure of the broadcasting system 1, a method of adding the attendant information to the video signal is by superimposing it on the video signal. However, when using such a method, as shown in FIG. 2, the attendant information AR1 appears on a screen, so it cannot be used as video for broadcasting. Therefore, in practice the attendant information is superimposed only at the head of the video when the subject to be covered is shot by the shooting unit 2, or the attendant information is formed by voice instead of by superimposing it at the head of the video.
Further, a method is used in which a circuit different from a circuit for transmitting the video signal is set up to transmit the attendant information, the attendant information is printed with bar-code on a label, etc., and the label is affixed to the recording medium 8. In this method, a signal memory unit only for the attendant information is provided separately from the video signal storing unit. The correspondence between the attendant information stored in the signal memory unit and the video signal stored in the video signal storing unit (the portion of the video signal storing unit the video signal corresponding to the attendant information is stored in allows the absolute address number in which the video signal is stored to be generally added to the attendant information) is performed in accordance with the decision of the operators.
The video signal to be transmitted in which the attendant information is added in the above-described way is displayed on a monitor (not shown) with the attendant information added by the editing operators in the editing units 7A to 7N. Then, it is confirmed whether or not the video signal is a desired video signal.
However, in the case of superimposing the attendant information at the head of the shot video, there is a problem that the contents of the video cannot be confirmed if the editing operators do not watch the head of the video for each item of news material. In the method using the different circuit, there is also a problem that it takes time to provide a circuit so it is impractical in an urgent situation. Further, when the recording medium 8 is located at a distant location, there is a problem that it takes time to deliver the recording medium 8.
Furthermore, in the method using the different circuit or adding the attendant information printed on a label to the recording medium, there is a problem that the attendant information may be separated from the video due to carelessness in the operation of the recording medium.